


Saving a Hero

by Hose_Water



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hose_Water/pseuds/Hose_Water
Summary: Percy Jackson is depressed and has succumbed to self destructive ways to release his frustration. Nobody notices a thing until Nico gets wind of his former crush drifting farther and farther away. Percy suddenly has new feelings for someone new, and he gets rejected by someone, but not who he thinks. He gets a quest and has to pick one other person from camp to go with him to rescue a friend. Percy gets cursed along the way and has to make it back to Camp to save a life.((My first fanfiction, sorry if it's not that good!!))
Kudos: 4





	1. CHAPTER 1

I dont know what to do anymore. I've been fighting monsters forever but ever since, Achlys, the goddess of misery, visited me in my sleep, it's been getting worse. I can't go swimming anymore, I've been wearing my hoodies and jackets like crazy. Annabeth, the smartest demigod I know, hasn't mentioned anything to me. I feel all alone. I feel like I dont matter. Here I am. The Percy Jackson. Sitting in my bathroom, with scars up and down both of my arms and legs. I brought the razor blade closer to my skin, pressing it down, testing my strength. Drawing enought drops of blood to satisfy myself, and then a few more. Slice. I dont matter. Slice. Nobody cares. Slice. Who would care? Why would they care? Slice. Slice. Slice. I overdid it, sometimes I just get so wrapped up in my thoughts, my feelings spilling over the brim. I got carried away, enought to feel slightly dizzy. I quickly picked up a shirt and tied it around my arm tight. Getting cut enough times during battle or a friendly sword spars teach you enough things about slowing blood flow. I rushed about knocking things out of my medicine cabinet until I found some gauze and tape. Wrapping the gauze around my freshly marked arm and securing it with the tape, I put on a blue hoodie and a hallow smile. Walking out of cabin 3 and over to the pavilion to eat breakfast at my table. Alone. Tyson was down in Posiden's kingdom helping the other cyclops with weaponry wielding. He's been gone for only a week and should return sometime in the next two upcoming months. So I was the only one in cabin 3 and the only one eating at our table. It would be a lonely, boring next two months. I looked around the pavilion, trying not to wince at the slight tinge of the latest cuts on my arm. I noticed Annabeth reading a book and eating toast. If you could even call it eating. It was sitting on her plate, getting soggier by the second. Clarisse yelling at her siblings, and giving a look that could kill to one of them that yelled back. I noticed the Aphrodite table bickering and telling each other the juiciest gossip, the Apollo table talking amongst themselves and criticizing one of the siblings guitar melodies. Absentmindedly my eyes traveled over to the Hades table. It was empty as usual. I felt a slight pain in my heart. Nico never ate unless Hazel was there to drag him to the pavilion. A small smile formed on my face as I remembered a particular day when the son of Hades wouldn't come to the pavilion. The image of Hazel giving him a piggy back ride down to their table grazed across my brain. 

"Whatcha doing Seaweed Brain? Surely you couldn't be thinking such complex thoughts to not even touch your blue... Chicken noodle soup? Percy,"

Annabeth said in a credulous voice, 

"its breakfast, why did you think of chicken noodle soup?" 

I looked at my choice of breakfast material and it immediately reminded me of my mom. Whenever I felt sick or even sad my mom would always make blue chicken noodle soup for me. Even though it was just food coloring, it always made me happy. I took a sip, this time, it did nothing. No making me feel happy or anything. I just felt hollow. I looked at Annabeth and smiled, 

"Just feeling a little homesick, I guess, Wisegirl."

I replied with a forced smile. She nodded and got up walking towards the forest. I wished I were Annabeth, she had the smarts, siblings at camp, and she had no issues with feeling like nothing or not belonging. I subconsciously got up from the table, scraping some food into the fire for Poseidon, and walked around camp. I walked to the strawberry fields and basked in the sunlight. The strawberries gave off the most wonderful smell. I looked around to see who was working. I spotted Will Solace, a healer, son of Apollo. A pool of darkness stepped out of his shadow and ruffled his hair. He whipped around and saw the one and only, Nico di Angelo. Will laughed and the both smiled and started talking. I felt a ping of jealously ripple through my body. Wait, jealousy? For who? Nico? Will? Or maybe the fact that they both had someone to talk to and laugh with? Yeah, that's probably it. I hadn't really talked to Nico much lately. I'm fairly certain that he hates me but I would really appreciate a good conversation with him though. I got pulled out of thought by a few taps on my shoulder. I turned around to be met with onyx eyes. Nico.


	2. CHAPTER 2

I haven't seen Nico up this close in forever. He's more tanned now and looks healthy, definently thanks to Will getting him out of his cabin, and as his doctor, limiting his use of shadow travel. He has a sprinkle of darker freckles under his eyes and on his nose. His hair was getting longer but it was still the same inky black color as usual. He wore a black and white graphic T-shirt, black ripped at the knee jeans, black converse and his signature black stygian iron sword at his side. 

"Hey Perce."

He had a bright smile with his eyes locked onto mine. Nico radiated confidence and power. I suddenly had the urge to pat down my hair to make sure it looked presentable. I chided myself for not wearing my lighter blue jeans today. Nico definently wasn't seeing me at my best, which I immediately felt bad for. 

"Hey Nico, long time no see."

I broke the eye contact and tried to look anywhere but his deep dark onyx eyes.

"Percy..." 

He began in a concerned tone, trying to meet my eyes, 

"Are you okay? You look pale."

He genuinely sounded concerned. That threw me for a loop, I had no idea why Nico would be concerned. I didn't even think he liked me. My heart warmed a smidge. 

'He doesn't care about you, ya know. He's pitying you.' 

My thoughts swirled around my head. All of them negative. My arms burned with need. 

"Oh yeah, Nico, I'm fine, I really want to talk to you sometime! We are friends of course!" 

My smile was as forced as it could get, but I had to get out of here. I needed to add a mark to my arms. 

"I just need to go to my cabin, but I'll stop by yours later!" 

I was already jogging while still talking to him, which was difficult, since I had to be backwards and all. He waved goodbye, but I was already on my way to my cabin, running at top speed. I tallied up in my head about how many times I said something stupid. They all amounted into how many cuts I would do. Curing yourself shouldnt feel this exciting. I opened my cabin. But I couldn't help it, it got me excited and giddy in a sick way. I ran to the bathroom getting a razor with dried blood already on it. I don't know why I get this excited, it somewhat even scared me. I pressed the blade to my arm placing it on top of healed scars since I was running out of room. My eyes fluttered. It didnt register as pain, cutting myself was a release now. It felt too good to stop, just like smoking, just as addictive. I sunk down, eventually sitting on my knees. Still littering my arms. A darkness walked out from the corner of my bathroom. I knew who it was. Nico saw me on the ground with blood trickling out of freshly littered marks. His face paled, but I bet mine did too. I dropped my razor and sunk into myself, trying make my body as small as it would allow, I pulled my knees up to my chest and his my arms from view. As far as I knew Nico was still standing near a shadow looking at me. Appalled, surprised, angry, repulsed? I couldn't tell, and he wasn't telling me. I started to cry, tears streaming down my face making the front of my hoodie wet. Finally I could hear Nico moving. I could hear him scooting pill bottles around in the medicine cabinet. I looked up, Nico sitting down on his knee locking eyes with me once more. I noticed we were both crying. He reached out to my arm, I watched his every move. I let him take one of them, he bandaged it up then reached for the other arm and did the same, he was gentle and caring like a mother. I was so ashamed, Nico looked up to me at a young age and now he had to see me like this. I had let him down. Nico got up and walked out of the bathroom. I figured he was leaving, I didnt expect differently and I wouldn't have judged him. Why would he want to stick around with me while I had a pity party? I heard the water running in the kitchen. Nico walked back into the bathroom and gave me some pills and water, watching me expectantly. 

"Those pills are to make you relax and go to sleep Perce." 

Nico's voice was calm and full of understandingness. I looked at him with teary eyes, he gave me a broken little smile. I took a sip of water and took the two pills. 

"I'm gonna go get some clothes, alright?" 

Nico asked the question like I had knew what he was talking about. I must have looked confused.

"I can't leave you like this Percy, I'm spending a few nights with you. A friend wouldn't let you handle this alone now would they?" 

Nico demanded the first part, there was no way to make him leave or argue the fact. His voice became kinder. I was relieved to know that he considered us friends. But there was still an unexplainable pain in my heart with the facts of us only being friends. A pain that I would soon find out.


	3. CHAPTER 3

I was already feeling sleepy. I got up and started getting undressed, changing into some navy blue basketball shorts and a blue T-shirt. Nico walked out from a nearby shadow and greeted me. He had a duffle bag, it was black of course. He set it on one of the bunk beds and looked around my cabin. A big water fountain in the middle of the room, some bunk beds and another room with my bed in it, the bathroom, kitchen, and living room made my cabin look like a nice house. 

"So Percy," 

Nico said my name slow and hesitantly, 

"uh, where do you want me to sleep?"

This whole situation was just so pitiful. I feel terrible that Nico is seeing me like this. 

"You can have my bed, the bunk beds are okay but my bed is better." 

He could sleep on my bed and I would sleep on one of the bunk beds. When Tyson's here we both sleep on a set of bunk beds and talk into the late hours of the night, so I was used to the uncomfortable beds. 

"So where are you going to sleep, Perce?" 

I hateed this whole conversation. I just wanted to go to sleep, why does it matter where. Nico was walking closer to me. We were on opposite ends of the water fountain, now he's standing in front of me. He's trying to catch my eye, but I won't let him, I feel so guilty. I know when he goes to sleep I'm going to sneak into the bathroom to do some much needed self destruction. 

"Percy, how do I know that you wont go into the bathroom when we I get settled into sleep?" 

Nico's eyes caught mine. Suddenly I felt 10 times more guilty. His warm onyx eyes were dim and empty-cold even. I knew it was all my fault. It's become routine by now, during the day, the regular activities at camp, and the small conversations I have, I tally in my head the mistakes I make, saying the wrong words, or even stuttering. Tallying until I make it to my cabin so I could engrave my mistakes onto my skin. Nico grabbed my hand, his skin was cold and soft. I let him lead me to my bedroom. 

"Were gonna share this bed tonight Perce." 

Nico said that in a matter of fact tone, I knew no matter how hard I would argue with him about this, he wouldn't budge. It was a done deal. I nodded my head yes, to let him know it was okay. I sat down on my bed. I've hardly said anything since Nico's been here. Nico was looking at me expectantly. 

"Look, Nico,"

I was going to apologize to him. I know how he's felt about me since he was a kid. I felt terrible that he has to be the one to look after me. I would have thought Annabeth, my girlfriend would have been the person to take care of me at this time. 

"I'm really sorry that you have to see me like this. I know that I dont look very, well, heroic at the moment. And look man, you really dont have to stay here with me. You can just go back to your cabin and we can just act like this didnt even happen, alright?"

I was practically asking him to leave me alone while I cut myself and to act like he didn't know what I was doing. 

"Percy, I really don't even know why you said that. There's no way I would do that." 

He gave me a lazy look, it was worth a shot.

"Well I'm going to go change and I'll be right back out. Either you sit in the bathroom with me while I change so I can watch you. Or, you can swear on the river of styx that you wont do anything while I'm gone for a few minutes."

I didnt want to invade Nico's space, so I swore on the styx and let him change in the bathroom alone. He'd been in the bathroom for ten minuets already. I sat on the edge of my bed and scratched my scars until they started bleeding again. Another five minutes passed without Nico. My mind kept wondering to the razors I have under my bed. Just a small little cut for all the trouble I've put Nico through tonight. I grabbed a razor as fast as I could, not giving the promise a second thought. I rolled up my shorts and put down two cut marks on my inner thigh. I pressed my legs together to minimize the blood flow. Just in time because Nico walked out of the bathroom about a minute later. He wore black boxers, an oversized T-shirt and socks, all black of course. My eyes lingered on his short boxers, as I realized I quickly looked away with a blank face. I never understood how people knew they were blushing when them themselves couldn't see their own face. But I suddenly felt my cheeks get warmer. Nico raised his eyebrows and looked at his boxers. Putting a hand on the back of his neck and a small anxious smile sliding across his face said, 

"Heh, yeah I forgot shorts at my cabin... I can't really go out now, well, unless I want to be happy food I guess. And I think I've reached my limit on how many times according to Will that I'm suppose to shadow travel." 

'Your shorts would be too big but offer anyways'

My mom's voice went through my head. 

"I've got shorts." 

"Thanks, that would be great." 

I got up, trying not to wince from the pain on my legs, and rummaged through my drawers getting a pair of light blue shorts. Nico slipped them on, tucking his T-shirt into them, and tied the strings on them to make them fit better. They hung loosely on his hips still, but they outlined his chest nicely. He looked skinny from afar but up close, you could tell his muscles were well toned and his chest was defined. I got under the covers and held them up for Nico to go under. He got under and distanced himself from my body. I knew that my cabin got very cold at night, I'm used to it but I do remember Nico saying how he hated the cold. I snaked my gauze wrapped arm under the small of his back and hooked him. I pulled him over to me so that we were touching. He gave me a confused look but accepted it, the cabin's tempture was already dropping. A thought suddenly occured. 

"Nico," 

I began slow and hesitantly. 

"Will isn't going to get mad that your here. With me. In my bed, right?" 

I tried to emphasize every word in there to get my point across. 

"What do you mean Percy?" 

Nico sounded genuinely confused. 

"Arent you and will dating?" 

Nico's head turned to me. I could see the shadow from a nearby window highlighting his face. His eyebrows were raised and his pink plush lips were pouty. 

"Um, no?"


	4. CHAPTER 4

I wasn't expecting a lot of things to happen tonight, but they did. I also wasn't expecting the answer to that question, but there it was, lingering in the air. I pushed the question out of my mind. It wasn't any of my business in the first place. I wanted to continue the conversation with Nico. He was one person that I dont usually have the luxury to talk to often. He's either going around the world on quests for Hades, hanging out in the underworld, or inside his cabin all day. I turned to Nico to say anything to keep him talking, but all I was seeing was a sleeping Nico cuddled into my side. I knew I was blushing. I dont know why though, I had a wonderful girlfriend, and I don't have any romantic feelings for Nico. The butterflies in my stomach and my warmed cheeks were saying otherwise. I would think about all this in the morning, the pills were kicking in, and I'm tired. I drifted off, relaxed for the first time in a while. The vinella smell of Nico intoxicated my dreams, I was vaguely aware of the warmth of Nico on my arm and my side, thought it was getting colder and colder. 

I was walking. It was cold and the floor was smooth underneath my feet. I wasn't wearing shoes? It was dark, I couldn't make out my hand in front of my face. Up ahead there was a light. It illuminated the room and walls nearby. I ran. I ran toward the light. I wanted to see, to be aware of the things around me. I stopped, I was being stopped. It was like there was an invisible wall in front of me. I reached out trying to grasp for a wall, a person, anything. I felt something cold and soft, it was alive I could feel the warmth from inside of it despite their cold skin. I still couldn't see. But I smelt something familiar. I couldn't place it but it was comforting, and the smell made me feel safe. It suddenly faded and the air around me became damp. The moisture kept my hands clammy and moist. A sense of dread made itself visible in my stomach, my hairs were standing on and, and my eyes flicked around the dimly lit room. A shadow formed behind me, at first taking the shape of my regular shadow, but it grew and moved. It stood up and materialized into a human shape. I could make put lots features, sunken plate skin, dark eye bags, its boney fingers and frail angular body. It was something right out of a nightmare. It chuckled and spoke in almost a whisper, making me strain my ears to hear what it was saying,

"Ah, Perseus Jackson. Nice to see you, again." 

Of course. It was Achlys, the goddess of misery. Ever since the first time I saw her, my life had been a spiral downhill. 

"What do you want?"

She chuckled, 

"It's not me you have to be worrying about, Jackson. The gods are not playing in your, or your little boyfriend's favor." 

She walked closer to me. I could see her amused smile. 

"I don't know what you mean, Achlys." 

My voice didn't waiver. I meant business, she was practically telling me that Nico was in danger. All I heard was a chuckle and she vanished. I started reaching out again trying to feel my way around. The familiar smell flooded my nose once again. I could finally distinguish it, it smelled like vinella, just like Nico. 

I woke up in a cold sweat. Nico was still by my side. I know I won't be able to go back to sleep now. It was still dark outside, the only light was the moon through my window. I looked at my clock. 5:30am. Great. I had so many things running through my head. The smell of Nico wasnt helping me think either. I turned over and studied his face. It was pale, small amount of freckles, black silky hair falling onto his face, and his pink lips. He looked angelic laying there. Almost unrealistic. Everything on his face was proportioned perfectly. His nose was small enought to be cute but not weird, and his eyes were big enought to remind you of a deer but not big enought to creep you out. I closed my eyes and took in a big breath of his vinella scent. I suddenly opened my eyes, confused. Why was I smelling Nico? Why was I giving him so much consideration all of a sudden? The words angelic, cute, and perfect were not words I would use to normally describe Nico di Angelo. Then again I was a demigod, noting about me was normal. I turned to stare at the ceiling. Why was I feeling this way about Nico? I always was comfortable with my sexuality, I like girls, but hey, if a cute guy walked by, a thing or two would always cross my mind. It was no big deal I was fine with it, so it was no surprise that I would like, or even date a guy. But Nico? Until recently I thought he hated my guts. I guess he didnt, for one he's sleeping right next to me so I think that's plenty of proof. I had to admit it, I like Nico di Angelo.


	5. CHAPTER 5

I must have dozed off, when I looked out of my window it was light outside. I looked at my clock, 7:00am. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and looked to my side. I was in my bed, alone, Nico was gone. A sense of fear washed over me and a million terrible scenarios of what happened to Nico crossed my mind. I jumped out of bed and looked in my kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Finally I figured he'd left sometime and went to breakfast or back to his cabin. I took a shower and, of course, felt refreshed and awake. I remembered all the things that Nico did for me last night, and all the things I put him through. I stepped out of the shower and tied a towel around my waist. I concentrated and made all the water roll of of my body and onto my shower rug. I looked into my medicine cabinet to look for my ADHD and ADD medicine. Making new marks on my arms were the only things running around in my mind. I took my pills and looked around the bathroom for my hidden razor blades. I looked where I normally kept them, strange, they weren't there? I scrunched my nose in confusion. I went around my cabin where I kept my blades in plain sight, and then once again to look in my hidden places. They were all gone. I looked at my arms, some of the marks were still a tint of red, but a lot of them were a lighter shade of my skin and were healed over. I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly what happened to my razors. Of course, Nico took them last night. Not gonna lie, I was kind of mad. I knew that he thought that me cutting myself was bad. But it really felt great, it was my release at the end of the day. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know anything! I was kind of mad, Nico hates me then he doesn't! He conforts me and he sleeps with me in the same bed! He thinks he knows what's going on with me, he hardly knows me. I was shaking with anger. I don't even know how I feel about Nico anymore, heck, I hardly know him! And he surely doesn't know me! I sat down beside the fountain in the middle of the room on the floor. The fountain was much like the campfire, when any of the Poseidon kids were feeling immense emotions, the fountain reflected them. I looked at the water. It was flowing out in choppy streams. There were small trickles of water and other spouts coming out fast and hard. The water was tinted red, which meant I was angry. The water, at the moment, annoyed me. It seemed everything annoyed me. 

'Yeah, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that I'm a little angry.' 

I could hear the venom in my thoughts, I willed the water to turn off. I put on some jeans and a T-shirt. I figured that the scars were healed enough to be able to wear a T-shirt and no one would notice them. I walked down to the pavilion to get breakfast. I sat down at my table. There were only two other kids in the pavilion since breakfast ends in about ten minutes. I thought about blue eggs. I scraped more than half of them into the fire for Poseidon and sat back down. I was about to finish my breakfast when I heard a gasp. I scrunched my eyebrows and turned around to Annabeth standing beside me.

"Hey Wisegirl." 

I greeted her cheerfully and with a somewhat forced smile. I actually was happy to see her. All thoughts about me like Nico and being mad at him left my mind immediately. 

"Hey Seaweed Brain, didn't mean to startle you, I just didn't think you would eat anything, you haven't eaten much lately." 

Annabeth's grey eyes stared down at mine, right into my soul as she sat down beside me. She smiled and continued, 

"So anyways, I've been reading this really good book, I know you don't like reading but it's in Greek and," 

She pulled the book out with a big smile and waved it at me,

"It's fiction, about Greek gods and demigods having to live in a world where there are only believed to be Egyptian gods! It's really good, so I want you to read it!" 

The book didn't sound good. But with Annabeth smiling and looking so happy, it made me want to read it a million times, even thought reading it once would take me a few weeks. I took the book in my hand as Annabeth was waving it at me. She gasped again and I felt pain shoot up through my forearm. I winced and closed my eyes.

"Percy.... What in the gods is this?" 


	6. CHAPTER 6

I could feel Annabeth turning my arm over in her hands. Touching my scars tenderly, gently, and with love. Her soft hands caressed over my bumpy healed scars and up to my light red scars. I could hear her crying softly. She pressed a kiss to my healed scars. I opened my eyes and looked into her gentle gray eyes. Instead of them being hard and fierce, staring into people's souls. They were soft and glazed over, leaving the door open for me to read her soul. She didn't have a tiny bit of anger in her. Her shoulders were slump and she was hunched over my arm. A tear slipped out of her eyes and down her cheek, I wiped it away, she really didn't need to cry for me. She reached her hand out to my other arm. I watched her, she was moving slowly and hesitantly, scared of what she might see. She tenderly grasped my hand and turned it over to see the identical marks of my other arm. A few more tears slipped out of her eyes and I again repeated to wipe them away with my thumb. She kissed my arm and looked at me. 

"Percy,"

Her voice was sad and cracking, just that one word help so much emotions. Sadness, pity, reassurance, love. I cupped her face and stared into her eyes.

"I'm here for you, if there's anything you ever want to talk about, I'm here." 

Her voice was soft, it was exactly what I needed. I nodded my head and slipped my arms out of her embrace. A tear rolled down my face that I quickly wiped away. 

"Thank you Annabeth, I know your here for me." 

My voice betrayed me, and cracked. I didn't want her to worry about me, I didn't want to burden her with my problems. I mean, we're demigods, we already have enough problems on our own, I didn't want to pile mine on hers. We both got up from the table's bench and stood there, staring at each other. Annabeth hugged me and pressed her lips to mine in a gentle reassuring kiss. It made me think of her as a friend not a girlfriend. She pulled back, her eyes were still glazed but she was smiling. She put the book in my hands and walked away. The pavilion was empty, I put my plate in a tray with the other dishes that the harpies would pick up later, and walked up to my cabin. I unlocked the door, threw the book on my tsble, and jumped onto my bed, laying like a starfish on the covers. Nico stepped out from a shadow in the corner. 

"Percy!" 

He called with his eyes covered by his hand. 

"Are you decent?" 

He called again into the dark room. I sat there and looked at him, not answering. The anger I had for him this morning seeped back into me, I began to shake slightly. I balled my fist and sat up waiting for him to uncover his eyes. He finally did and looked at me sitting on my bed. 

"Oh, hey Perce, why didn't you ans-" 

"What the actual fuck Nico?" 

I cut him off, my anger seeped out of my mouth, my voice was harsh and filled with rage and venom. His eyes widened. He stepped out of the corner's shadow and stopped in front of me. He was wearing an orange camp T-shirt, black ripped jeans, black converse, and his stygian sword straoped to his side. I stood up in front of him, being about 5 inches taller, I towered over him. His eyes were still wide and he looked up at me with 'O' shaped lips. 

"Huh? What's a matter Percy? Did I do something?"

He was genuinely confused and it annoyed me. 

"What a matter with you, Nico!? I don't need you to be a hero, I don't need you to save me! I'm not a damsel in distress, Nico!" 

I was talking wildly with my arms. Words were just pouring out of my mouth. Nico was holding his ground, I was sure, if he wanted to, he could take out his sword and skewer me in less than five seconds. I was so mad, the thought didn't even phase me. 

"I don't think your a damsel Percy, but you needed to be with someone last night. All I did was stay with you, like you needed." 

His voice was cautious but hard. He was tiptoeing around me, choosing every one of his words carefully, like I was a ticking time bomb. His words already blew me up,

"I don't need you, you thought I need you, but I don't! I was perfectly fine with what I was doing. It wasn't hurting anybody! You don't know what I need, Nico! You hardly even know me!" 

My rage was making me say things that I didn't want to say. Or did I want to say them? Were these feelings bottled up in me about Nico all this time? Are these things what I've always wanted to say to him? I was full blown yelling at him now. 

"You didn't even stay with me Nico! You left in the morning. Like it would be hard to wait until I woke up, or leave a note for me, I was worried! I didn't know where you went! You don't even give a shit!"

Tears were pouring out of my eyes. I was yelling and running my hands through my hair, making it turn and stick up in every which way. I felt exhausted and sad. There was no more anger left in me. No more rage, or energy in me, not an ounce. Nico was staring at me still. He wasn't mad, his eyes were reassuring to me. He grabbed my sides and lead me over to my bed. We faced each other and held onto each other. Our bodies intertwining, silence engulfing the cabin, the only sounds were my sniffles and gulps for air after crying. Nico treated me like a delicate glass cup. He held me tight and tenderly, wiping rolling tears off of my cheeks. His dim chocolate eyes locked onto mine. He parted his lips and got closer to me staring me in the eyes. 

"Percy, I know I'm not the first person that you would think of to comfort you, but I have no problem doing so. I hope we get to know each other better, Percy, it truly an honor to be called one of your friends," 

Nico smiled, his words were genuine, and his voice was soothing. I soon became trapped in his eyes. The way his lips were moving made me feel a way that I never felt around Annabeth. In the pit of my stomach, I felt bad about Annabeth, but I wanted Nico so bad right now. He continued talking, I continued listening with my eyes locked onto his lips.

"I'm always here for you Percy." 

He finished. His hand was now cupping my face and caressing my cheek. My breaths were shallow. I wanted to kiss him so badly. The thought of Annabeth went out of my mind and so did my sense of loyalty to her. My eyes locked with Nico. I knew what I wanted. I pressed my lips onto Nico's. His lips were soft and plump. It felt so good. I'd never had a kiss like this with Annabeth. It was too good to be true, Nico yanked away from me. This time, he did look angry. 


	7. CHAPTER 7

Nico pushed me away and looked at me like I was crazy. He jumped out of bed, leaving me cold and confused. Nico mumbled while he was putting on his converse on the edge of my bed.

"What in the hell were you thinking Percy!" 

Nico yell whispered at me. I tried not to laugh at him. He turned his head to me and looked at me dead serious. I didnt give laughing at him a second thought. Why did he act like that? I knew that it was sudden but I thought that Nico would understand my feelings for him. I could understand if he didn't return them, but acting like I just impaled him with Riptide was confusing. Nico looked at me again and stood up. He was looking at me bewilderedly. He must have seen how confused I was because he sighed and sat back down on the edge of my bed. He sighed again and looked away from me,

"Percy,"

He began, then balled his fists and frowned. 

"Percy, I'm not mad that you kissed me. But what about Annabeth?"

Nico looked at me with tears in his eyes. I frowned and looked away from him. Annabeth. I totally forgot about her. When I kissed Nico I was so happy and giddy and it made me want to giggle. When I kissed Annabeth it was like I was kissing a friend, she wasn't my girlfriend she was more of a friend to me. I constantly felt stupid compared to the daughter of Athena. She always talked about her future, her colleges and PHDs, I was never a part of her equation.

"Nico," 

He wasn't meeting my eyes, which made me feel pretty guilty. My voice was gentle,

"I'm gonna break up with Annabeth. I really want to be with you, Nico. You make me feel comfortable and important, Annabeth makes me feel stupid and slow. I really want to be with you, so I'll break up with Annabeth."

I had my eyes closed, I hoped Nico would want to be with me too, at this point in time I don't know how I'd deal with rejection. I opened one eye to look at him. He sat there staring at me.

"Percy no, no.... Percy, Perce!"

He was moving his hands all sorts of ways, and kept looking at me then closing his eyes with changing expressions. I was worried that I had said something wrong. Maybe I was pressuring him? Or maybe he didn't want to be with me! I was getting really worried. Nico ran his hands through his jet black hair, took a breath, and started again. 

"Percy I do like you." 

My eyes widened and a giant smile spread across my face. I was so happy, I'd never felt this happy around Annabeth. I was so giddy, I crawled up to Nico and sat beside him. Nico looked into my eyes and smiled weakly. 

"But you can't break up with Annabeth just for me, it not fair to her. I really do like you Percy, I always have, but it wouldn't be right to Annabeth."

I frowned, I wanted to break up with Annabeth. I haven't really been around her lately, she's been hanging around Piper and her siblings constantly.

"Nico, things with Annabeth and I haven't been good lately anyways, I want to do this. I want to be with you. So I'm going to break up with Annabeth tomorrow."

Nico stared at me and smiled. He flopped down on my bed and giggled. We held onto each other and slept the day away. 

The next morning the light shown through my windows and Nico was at my side still sleeping. I smiled and remembered the night before. My smile faded when I thought about how I was going to break up with Annabeth. I'm sure she would understand. I wrote Nico a note,

Good morning Nico,   
I'm going to the pavilion for breakfast and then talk to Annabeth. I'll be gone for a few hours. See you later,  
Love Percy.

I had to write it in Greek, it wouls be easier for the both of us. I walked down to the pavilion and had the biggest breakfast that I've had in a while. Eggs, toast, sausage, orange juice, french toast, and blue pancakes. I scraped a little of everything into the fire for Poseidon and scarfed it down in minuets. I put my dishes in the tray for that harpies and headed over to the Athena cabin. I got there and knocked on the door. Annabeth answered and smiled at me. 

"Hey Seaweed Brain! What's up?"

She tilted her head and tried to meet my eyes, which I refused to do. I could see all of her siblings in the cabin, reading, playing chess, and talking to each other. 

"Hey Wisegirl, can we go down to the beach? We have to talk." 

Her smiled wavered and she raised her eyebrows. She nodded and closed the cabin door, following me to the beach. We walked in silence. Our feet finally hit the squishy sand and we found a place on the shore away from the other campers. We sat down, I cleared my throat and just said it.

"Annabeth, I want to breakup... With you."

I met her eyes and looked away, only to meet them again. She was frowning and her eyes were glassy. I felt very bad, but it needed to be done. She cleared her throat. 

"Did I do something Percy? Something wrong? What did I do?"

Annabeth was getting pushy, I didn't want to answer her, I didn't want to say the wrong thing. She was holding onto my arms with a tight grip, she was sitting on her knees. Instead of her being sad and crying, fiery rage shown in her eyes, she was frowning and her face was red. I scooted away from her but her grips on my arms were getting tighter making me stay in place. She towered over me on her knees and looked me in the eyes. She bared her teeth and barked at me, 

"What Percy! You start cutting yourself and your better than me or something? Your a coward! Your a coward Percy Jackson! Your not breaking up with me until I say so!"

My eyes widened. I've never seen Annabeth like this. I've heard about bad breakups but this was crazy! We could still be friends after this but not with her acting crazy right now. Her grips on my arms were sliding down to my forearms where she knew my cuts were at. I gritted my teeth as she grabbed where my freshest cuts were, and squeezed. At this point there were tears in my eyes. I'd made up my mind. Were were over, in every way.


	8. CHAPTER 8

"Percy," 

Her voice changed from a controlling, murderous tone to a nice forced, gentle tone. She moved beside me, not loosening her grip and nuzzled her head on my shoulders. 

"You don't want to break up with me, Percy. The whole camp likes us together, you don't want to ruin that! Don't be an idiot by breaking up with me Seaweed Brain!"

Annabeth's gentle voice was noticeably forced. She had a creepy smile and a tight grip. 

"Um Annabeth, I do want to break up with you... I don't want to date you anymore, and after you doing this,"

I gestured to her tight grips on my arms. 

"I don't even want to be your friend. I don't care what the camp thinks about me or you. Were breaking up, it has nothing to do with you, you did nothing wrong, but I just want to be with someone else."

I tried to be nice to her because I didn't want her to think that anything was her fault. She was frowning at me this whole time but now she was scowling. She had the same look all the monsters have when they first see me: murderous. She stood up, I kept seated. She started to point at me and yell. All the other campers on the shore were staring at us. Annabeth yelled about how I was a cheater, a terrible boyfriend and person, stupid and useless. They all made sense in my head, these were things I already knew. Instead of thinking about me self harming I thought about how crazy Annabeth was acting right now. She continued yelling. I stood up in front of her and looked her in the eye. She immediately went quiet and the surrounding campers that were watching us erupted in murmurs and whispers amongst themselves. Pointing at Annabeth and mainly me. I don't care, I just wanted to get back to my cabin, away from all these eyes. I knew what Annabeth was doing, she wanted to make me look like the bad guy of the breakup. This was going to start so many rumors. I looked at Annabeth one more time and shook my head at her while walking back to my cabin. I got there and unlocked the cabin door, I closed the door and slid down it until I was at the bottom. My knees were tucked up to my chest and I felt exhausted, bad, somewhat guilty, and angry that Annabeth would throw out our whole friendship over a breakup. I even did the breakup as nice as I could! Maybe its just my loyalty talking, but I would never treat a friend like that. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up a little to see black converse, then black jeans, a black sword, an orange shirt, and the most beautiful face. I smiled and put my head back down into my knees to hide my blush from Nico. Nico smiled and crouched down beside me to put a hand on my shoulder. My cheeks became warmer from the sweet gesture. 

"Percy?" 

My name rolled off of Nico's tongue with a nice faint Italian accent. It was lovely and made my heart flutter.

"I broke up with Annabeth. She made a big scene in front of the other campers though."

Despite my sad voice I was happy to not be her boyfriend anymore. Nico was truly the one I wanted to be with. We both smiled at each other and sat there gazing into each other's eyes lovingly.


	9. CHAPTER 9

I wasn't sure what Nico and I were, but we had been hanging out more and more over the past week. I hadn't seen Annabeth, she was probably advising me now. Rumors started that Nico had slipped me a love potion and killed Annabeth. I didn't care about the rumors the campers spread, but they seemed to annoy Nico. He'd been spending most nights in my cabin, in my bed. This week was awesome. We'd had picnics in the woods, watched sunsets in the strawberries, and swam to the bottom of the lake via bubble. Now we were sitting on my cabins roof under a blanket. We were looking at the stars with our hands intertwined. We both went back down with the blanket and went to bed. 

I was running and my feet were bare. I internally rolled my eyes, I hadn't had one of these dreams in a while. I started running and looking behind me. I could hear footsteps behind me and it sounded like voices yelling. I ran some more and stopped. It was silent. I could see a light far in front of me. I started to run toward it. As I ran faces flew past me until I saw the light and noticed a Boyd lying under it. It was Nico. He was beat up and he looked pale and cold. I closed my eyes and Nico wasn't there anymore. I frantically turned around to be met with Nico on his knees crying. I reached out and my hand went through him. I walked in front of him and there was a body, my body. I was looking at myself, I was beat up and my eyes had a white good around then that was sizzling and bubbly. I wasn't sure it this was a dream or a glance of the future. Nico and I were replaced with the usual blackness of my dreams. Faces and places zoomed past me. Annabeth, Will, Nico, me with my eyes closed? And Camp Juipter. Everything went back, again. I could hear footsteps again, the air became damp, and hot. A figure was walking towards me. 

"So we meet again Perseus Jackson. As I said before the gods are not in your Gabor, but they have worked up quite a few obstacles for you, boy! I would not have been able to think of such terrible things that are to befall you dear Perseus!"

Achlys, again. Her cracked and sad voice was accompanied with smugness. She defiantly knew something I didn't. Before I could ask her anything she continued. 

"When you get your quest, Perseus, you'd better take that Hades spawn with you. If you don't, you'll regret it!"

She vanished with a devilish smile. I looked around the dark room, then at my feet. I was sinking, the ground was pulling me in, it felt like clay. The ground was up to my chin, I was drowning. I couldn't breath. 

I woke up in a cold sweat. Nico was still sleeping, cuddling my side. I closed my eyes, I could probably fall asleep again. I was almost asleep when I heard banging on my door. I jumped out of bed waking Nico up. I waved at him and ran to answer the door. It was a kid, he had dirt on his face and his clothes were covered in black soot. He was defiantly a son of Hephaestus. He was bouncing around at my doorstep, he could stand in one place. I smiled, he reminded me of Leo. He looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Percy! Chiron says to go to Rachel's cave because she has a quest for you, bye good luck!"

He blurted his words out and it took me a minute to process what he had said. When I did, he was already gone. I could see him running to the Hephaestus cabin. I raised my eyebrows.

"Great. Another quest."


	10. CHAPTER 10

I walked back into my cabin. Nico was in his boxers with my blue comforter wrapped around his small frame, sitting on the edge of the bed. He tiled his head sideways and looked at me quizzically. I started to get dressed. 

"Um, I need to go to Rachel's cave and I need you to come with me." 

I was stuck in remembering my dreams, specifically Achlys' words to bring the spawn of Hades with me, obviously Nico. We both got dressed and walked up to Rachel's cave. It was a warm windy day. The campers were out. Some in the armory, palvilion, stables, and some at the lake. We were at the the opening of Rachel's cave and made our ways inside. The cave was lit up with crazy patterned lamps. There was paintings and posters on the walls. Standing on Rachel's purple and green dotted shag carpet was Chiron and herself. Chiron flicked his tail and greeted us, 

"I hope Harvey was able to tell you there's a quest for you Percy?" 

I nodded. 

"Good, I'll let you tell him Rachel." 

Chiron waved his hand to her. 

"Hey Percy."

She gave me an little wave. Her hair was tangled and messy. She was wearing paint covered overalls. Her hands were covered in paint, as were some parts of her arms and face. Her face became still, and sweat beaded on her forehead. Her eyes went far away, she started to sway and made it to her couch to sit down. Green smoke came out of her mouth and eyes. The room became damp, her voice changed. She was about to tell me my prophecy. 

"On a quest one shall not see,  
To rescue a friend from familiarity,  
One shall fall and have until dusk,  
To bring back a sense of such great lust,   
Two sides shall battle,  
A battle of heartbreak and woe,  
Until one shall oppose the son of Apollo,  
A battle of wits, water and the bringer of death,  
Only to be won by the son,  
Four shall battle one shall die,  
Two must make it back to camp alive,   
The son of Poseidon shall bring only one,  
Adorned son at deaths door,   
Shall make or break the world forever more,  
Misery shall met you in the dark,   
You mustn't listen to her for she bares untrue narcs,   
Not in your favor the gods shall be,  
There will be one to help you along said quest,  
Find her in the forest where she shall rest,  
The summer solstice is the deadline,  
A date of which the son will be dead by."

Rachel slumped over as the green smoke cleared out of her. Her eyes focused on Chiron first, then looked to me and Nico. 

"What happened?" 

Her voice was back to normal, and I was wondering just the same thing. I looked to Chiron, he looked just as confused as the rest of us. 

"This is not good. Percy, Nico will accompany you on your quest. Both of you need to go to the Apollo cabin and check if anyone has been missing. You will leave after you tell me weather or not anyone's missing. Go, now."

We all stared at him. I grabbed Nico's hand and ran out of the cave. Leaving behind the whispers of Chiron and Rachel. Nico and I ran past the amphitheater to the Apollo cabin. Nico banged on the door. One of Will's sisters, Kayla Knowles, answered the door. 

"Where's Will at Kayla?" 

Nico said in a loud voice while trying to see into the cabin. 

"Nico... Will's not here, we all thought he'd been at your cabin for the past few days?"

Nico and I looked at each other, understanding. Something had happened to Will, he was the one the prophecy was talking about.


	11. CHAPTER 11

On a quest one shall not see

To rescue a friend from familiarity

One shall fall and have until dusk

To bring back a sense of such great lust 

Two sides shall battle

A battle of heartbreak and woe

Until one shall oppose the son of Apollo

A battle of wits, water and the bringer of death

Only won by the sun

Four shall battle one shall die

Two must make it back to camp alive 

The son of Poseidon shall bring only one 

Adorned son at deaths door 

Shall make or break the world forever more

Misery shall met you in the dark 

You mustn't listen to her for she bares untrue narcs 

Not in your favor the gods shall be

There will be one to help you along said quest 

Find her in the forest where she shall rest 

The summer solstice is the deadline

A date of which you will be dead by

We ran to the big house and told Chiron that Will was missing. He nodded and sighed. He waved us on to go to our cabins and pack, so we did. An hour later Nico and I met up at the brim of the woods by the arena. It was about 7 pm, it was pretty dark and I had no clue what we were going to find, and hardly what we were even looking for. I had no clue what would happen to Nico or Will, but I would try to keep them as safe as possible during this quest. Nico and I walked into the forest holding hands. He jumped at every sound but he was on high alert for any monsters. His other hand was holding onto his Stygian sword's hilt. What in the world were we even looking for? A little girl sleeping in the woods or something. The goddess was probably Artemis. She was always in the woods. Nico pulled me out of my thoughts, his hand tightened, somewhat crushing my hand. I pulled my hand out of his and massaged it while trying to see what he was seeing. A twig snapped, my head whipped around to the sound. 

"Do you see that?" 

Nico asked me. I studied the area as fast as I could. My eyes landed on a white dove on a tree branch. It looked so pure. It was staring straight at us. It flicked its head and soared to another branch farther away from us. It turned and looked at us again. 

"Um... So should we follow it or something?" 

Nico asked me again. I shook my head, what the hell?

"Yeah, let's go." 

We ran to the tree the dove was under. It picked at its feathers and flew to another tree branch. We followed. After following it to another three branches we saw a giant golden tent. It had lanterns illuminating it in the dark forest. Nico and I looked at each other. We looked to the dove, and saw it was perched on top of the tent. Cautiously we walked quietly over to the golden tent. 

"Hello demigods!" 

A cheery female voice greeted us from inside the tent. I uncapped my pen and turned it into my sword. 

"Oh! No need for that my darlings!" 

The voice said again. The golden tent's flap flipped over. A woman wearing a white with golden laced dress walked out smoothly. Her hair was changing colors, it turned to blonde, brown, and finally decided to stay on black. Her eyes were like Piper's, also constantly changing colors. Her skin stayed a tanned tone. She was very beautiful, she was most defiantly a goddess. I capped my pen and put it into my pocket while Nico and I kneeled to her. 

"No no! Get up, get up! You'll ruin your lovely jeans!" 

She said to us playfully, she was smiling and laughing. We got up and Nico began, 

"Goddess Aphrodite, were on a quest, you wouldn't happen to be the goddess in the forest were looking for, would you?" 

Nico was trying to be polite, Aphrodite was one of the meaner gods when you were rude to her. So I knew to try to follow suite. 

"I'm not the goddess your looking for Nico, I just wanted to check on you two! You might be one of my best works in this camp! Of course Annabeth was a good match for you Perseus but she was far too mean! I thought Nico was a better match!"

She was beaming at us. Nico and I both looked at each other, 

"Uh thanks."

I said to her awkwardly. Nico was slightly blushing, my cheeks became warm so I was guessing I was too. I had no idea why we were stopping to have conversation about love with Aphrodite in the forrest, we were sort of on a quest. 

"Don't worry dear Perseus! I just wanted to give Nico something and I'll send you two lovebirds right over to who your looking for!"

Aphrodite answered my question like she was reading my mind. Nico inhaled sharply and glanced at me, obviously worried. Aphrodite walked into her tent. 

"I don't like this..." 

Nico whispered to me before following behind her to the inside of the tent. I was left outside, there were absolutely no sounds coming from the tent. I observed the nearby woods. A minute later Nico got pushed out of the tent with a black book bag and a white liquid in a golden tinted mason jar. 

"Goodbye boys!" 

Aphrodite called to us before snapping her fingers. I closed my eyes for a second and felt a breeze. When I opened my eyes and we were in a whole different place.  


"What just happened?"

Nico asked me. I shrugged.

"I have no clue, what did Aphrodite give you?"

I questioned Nico, he was still holding the mason jar in his hands. He fidgeted and put the mason jar in the book bag. 

"I don't know, she said it will help us when we need it most."

Nico said as he slung the black book bag over his shoulder. I raised my eyebrows. Before I could say anything else Nico shushed me. I started to look around at where Aphrodite snapped us to. It was a cave, but it was like someone lived in it. It has torches on the walls. The ground was tiled instead of being dirt. Up ahead I could see a beige colored double door. 

"Do you hear the ocean?"


	12. CHAPTER 12

Nico was completely still, trying to listen to the things around us. I didn't hear a thing. I would have tuned into a nearby water source, if there was one, already. 

"No... I don't hear a thing?"

Not hearing a thing was also weird. I shrugged off the conversation and looked ahead. The cave turned a corner so we couldn't see the corridor ahead of us. Nico and I stopped. A light shone around the caves corner. 

"I'll check that out first." 

Nico huffed in protest. I quietly sneaked over to the beginning of the bend. I glanced at Nico. His black hair was messy, his hand was gripped tightly onto his swords hilt. His wide determined eyes were focused on me. I took a breath and jumped around the corner, Riptide in hand. There were no monsters, no other demigods, and no gods or goddesses. I clicked Riptide back into a pen. 

"There's nothing here, your good." 

I informed Nico. He walked from the pervious corridor to my side. The hall opened up into a giant room. The 10 foot high hallway opened up to a 50 foot high room. The ceiling had holes in it for light, but other than that, there was nothing in it. 

"I wonder which tunnel we'll have to take."

I looked at Nico quizzically. There were no tunnels. What was he talking about? 

"There aren't any? What do you mean?"

It was Nico's turn to look at me quizzically. 

"Percy. There are like, four tunnels right in front of your face..."

To prove his point, Nico walked about five yards in front of me. He looked at me and plunged his hand through the wall. My eyes widened in confusion. 

"How did you do that?" 

I jogged over to him. I reached out my hand and placed it a few inches over his. It didn't go through. We both were confused at this point. 

"This is so weird. Maybe these lead to the underworld or something? Only Hades's children can see them?"

Nico suggested, confusion dripping from his voice. His tone explained exactly how I've been feeling this whole quest. 

"Yeah... Maybe." 

"Are you two done yet?" 

Nico and I whipped around to an empty room. Where had the voice come from? It was a woman's voice, it sounded like ten other people saying the same thing a few seconds apart. Her voice echoed through the room. 

"Who are you!" 

Nico called to the invisible lady. She just chuckled. My eyes were scanning the while room, there was nothing except me and Nico. Before I could register what was happening, my instincts took over and I turned away from the middle of the room. A bright light illuminated the whole room. It was a flash like a camera, there one second then gone the next. I turned back and the room was still empty. Nico paled and stared at something in the middle of the room. I focused on the same spot, trying to blink out the burned light from my eyes. Finally I could focus on what Nico was looking at. He was staring at the middle of the room. But there was nothing there. I wrinkled my eyebrows and looked at Nico for an explanation. 

"What are you looking at?" 

I asked him. He looked at me and scrunched his nose. 

"You can't see that either? What's going on here..? When there was a flash I looked away, and when I looked back a stone pedestal was sitting there, in the middle of the room, with that glass orb on it." 

Nico pointed to the middle of the room to tell me where it was. I walked over to where Nico pointed and tried to touch it. But like the tunnels my hand didn't touch anything. I was just swatting the air. 

"Weird." 

Nico muttered behind me. 

"Okay! Now that I know who will get the most out of this experience, I'll introduce myself. I'm Nemesis, goddess of devine retribution. In other words, I'm going to make you pay Perseus Jackson, for breaking your promise on the river Styx." 

I tried to remember when I'd broken a Styx promise. Nico looked at me, and then my arms. I looked down to the healed scars that were nearly impossible to see, they looked like little scratches that were a lighter color of my skin. Oh, I remember when I'd broken the promise now. When Nico had made me swear on the Styx that I wouldn't cut myself when he had gone into the bathroom for a shower. I inwardly cringed. I had forgotten about that, and Nico didn't even know about it. 

"Oh yes," 

The invisible woman's voice echoed through the room. She was obviously enjoying her job right now. 

"I know you've forgotten, but you should know that you never break a promise on the river of Styx. Your punishment will not come right now, but soon on this quest." 

Nico walked over to the middle of the room like the lady had gestured for him. But of course I couldn't see her so I didn't know. Nico raised his hands and they landed on something round. The orb he said was on the stone pedestal. His hands moved in a circular motion and he stared intensely into the object at his hands. I waited about two minutes. Nico finally stopped moving his hands and glanced at me with tears running down his face. I could hear Nemesis whispering to Nico as he cried. 

"Ok boys, as fun as that was," 

She said cheerily and clapped her hands, like she didn't just show Nico something that made him cry. 

"Perseus the Olympians have done my job for me. I could not have thought of a better line of punishments for breaking a swear on the Styx than this quest of yours! I do truly hope that you get everything you deserve." 

Again my instincts took over and I looked to a wall. Nemesis disappeared with a blinding flick of a light. Nico wasn't crying anymore but he looked almost scared and defiently worried. 

"She's gone." 

He announced in a sad, hollow voice. 

"What happened? Did she show you something in the orb thingie?" 

I tried to meet Nico's eyes but he was avoididng me. Nemesis knew the outcome of the quest, maybe she showed Nico and something bad happened. Hopefully it wasn't another war, I couldn't take that again. 

"It's nothing really. She told me that we have to go to my dad's kingdom." 

Nico finally looked at me and manged a smile. 

"We have to go through the tunnels that I can't get into?" 

Nico put his weight on one foot and thought for a moment. He strangely looked like Annabeth. 

"Maybe.." 

Nico muttered. 

"Here, come on." 

He jogged over to the tunnel entrances. I followed him and looked at the walls. He grabbed my hand and moved it to the wall. Instead of my hand hitting the wall, it passed through and into the tunnel! I looked at Nico with amazement, he looked a little surprised too, like he hadn't expected that to work. Now all we had to do was navigate the underworld. Fun.


	13. CHAPTER 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's point of view :)

Nico

Okay let's see what we have here. Percy and I had just came out of Nemesis' cave? Lair maybe? Yeah, I don't know. Anyways while we were in there I guess Percy couldn't see anything in the room. And he couldn't pass through the tunnels that lead to the underworld by himself. I can understand me, the son of Hades, having to help him to the underworld, but why couldn't he see anything in Nemesis' lair? Lair it is. I can't say what Percy saw, or didn't see would be more accurate, I can only say what I saw. What I saw was a 4 foot tall stone pedestal that had a little dome shaped dip for a glass orb to be placed in. The little orb in the stone was just a glass sphere that glowed. Honestly, it looked like something I could buy at Target around Halloween for about 5 bucks. Then Nemesis appeared the orb got brighter and I could see images flickering in it. Percy, me, Will and Camp all flicked across the orb. Nemesis waved her hand to say 'come over here' to me. Percy couldn't fight her if she did something to me, but that wasn't a problem I thought of at the moment. So I walked over to her. She placed my hands on the glass sphere and told me to move them in a circular motion, so I did. I stared into the glass. The seemingly random pictures fliced across the glass again, but slower this time, slow enough for me to recognize the pictures one by one. It showed Percy and I leaving Camp Half Blood and Will in a hut? That picture zoomed by but I still made a distasteful expression about it. It showed Will with blood all over his hands and face, Percy with a white liquid across his eyes that was bubbling, and me just outside the Big House clutching Percy's lifeless body. I pulled back from the orb's trance. I didn't notice I was crying until Nemesis told me so. She also whispered to me that I shouldn't tell Percy anything I saw, and that my father would help us with our quest. With that she poofed off and went on her merry way. It was a wonderful experience, really. 

So anyways, back to the now. I was holding Percy's hand! And we were walking down a tunnel to the underworld. He had to scrunch down a bit but I was fine. To be short is both a blessing and a curse I suppose. I let go of his hand after a few minutes, my hand got sweaty. Percy gave me a strange look but before he could say anything I shushed him. I could hear the water again. I don't know how but Percy didn't seem to hear it. He said he would have tuned into water if there was any nearby, (Did he have a water sonar in his head? Unclear) which he didn't. The only explanination was that it was a river in the underworld that I was hearing. 

"Come on, we're gonna have to get to Hade's castle. But first I want to go to the nearest river down here, okay?" 

Percy nodded his head. 

"Do you know why were going to your dad's place? He really doesn't like me." 

Percy looked kind of worried. I spared him the information of Hades not liking me much either. 

"No, I don't know what he's going to do for us, but Nemesis told me to go there so.." 

I trailed off not knowing how to end that sentence, Percy nodded again understanding. I didnt appearicate the gods throwing Percy and I into a quest just when we were getting to know each other better. But hey, what can you do. The tunnel stopped ahead and opened up like the cave did. It opened into, well, the underworld. The clouds were red and it smelled like raw meat, the dark sky made everything dark and hard to see. There were no plants, grass, flowers, or trees. The air was damp and dense. It was somewhat hard to breath in. It reminded me of when I had to walk through this whole place alone. It probably reminded Percy of his excursion through here as well. There were souls walking, floating maybe, in every direction. Adults, children, men and women. They were pale blue and gave off a slight glow of light around themselves. About 50 feet from us there was a river, I wasn't sure which one, but now that I was listening the water was a lot louder than it had been, especially in the cave. Percy still didn't seem to hear it though. 

"You see that river right?" 

I asked Percy. He shook his head 'yes' and closed his eyes in concentration. He opened them and looked confused. 

"Yeah I see it, but I don't feel it, and I can't control it. I could control one of these rivers when I was in here last time though." 

Percy informed me. That's strange that he couldn't control the water down here. But the rivers in the underworld were nothing like the rivers in the mortal world. Here they could make you invincible or even wash away all of your memories. Name a river in the mortal world that can do that. Exactly. 

"Can we still check it out though? Its waters are roaring in my ears." 

"Yeah. I don't see why not. As long as we don't have a water balloon fight with its water or something. I don't want to accidently loose my memories. Again." 

Percy smiled at me and started walking. That wasn't fair at all! He gets a headstart in front of me, and longer legs to walk even farther! I had to jog up to him. One step of his equals two of mine.. We got to the rivers edge. It was a dark redish brown color. Faces of souls passed through it. Their faces were contorted into agonizing expressions. Like they died screaming, it was pretty unsettling. 

"Oh, you've found my favorite river." 

A female voice announced to Percy and I. I spun around and unseathed my stygian sword. I could hear Riptide click and turn into a sword. Percy was at my side with his sword also drawn. The voice had come from a ghostly pale woman. She looked like a lost soul at first, but she was alive. She had on a beige dress, it was torn in some places, and dirty. Her black hair, which was thin and balding, was behind her ears showing all of her face. Her cheeks were sunken in and her face was very angular. When I was imprisoned in a jar with only seeds to eat, I probably looked a lot like her. Or at least, just as skinny. 

"Achyls." 

Venom, dripped form Percy's voice. Achyls? She was a minor goddess. She was the daughter of Nyx, and was the goddess of misery. Of course! Her favorite river! The river was the Acheron river! It was the river of pain, yeah, Achlys would like this river. She held up her hands in surrender. 

"I come in peace Persesus, really." 

She had a sly grin on her face. Percy didnt lower his sword, so neither did I. His eyes bore into her like a hungry animal. 

"Don't believe a word of what she says. 'Misery shall meet you in the dark, dont listen to her for she bares untrue narcs.' Achlys is the goddess of misery."


	14. CHAPTER 14

Percy's words made sense. Achyles basically snarled at him. 

"Untrue narcs you say? Well, I am only here to tell you that when you rescue your little friend, you," 

Her boney finger pointed to Percy. 

"Won't be the one to kill the one holding him captive." 

Percy wrinkled his nose. His hand was shaking his sword. Maybe he had an idea of who was holding Will? Achyles looked around suddenly worried of something. Her face contourted into a sly grin. 

"I must go children. I hope the harpies will go easy on you."

Achyles disappeared with a smile on her face. Thank the gods she was gone. It felt like she was radiating misery. I got pulled back into the memories of when I was in the jar while I was around her. She probably wouldn't be a good person to give a pep talk. Percy lowered his sword, he was shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder, there wasn't much I could say to him to help. I didnt even know what was wrong with him. Did he have an idea of who took Will? Was Achyles throwing Percy back into some of his thoughts with her aura of misery? I didnt know, before I could ask him or even say, 'hey! What the heck?' A pair of claws dug into the underneath of my arms. I could feel my blood running down my arms from the punctures. I couldn't even register the pain. Both of my arms became numb. I felt like a doll being dragged by a little child. I was being pulled away from the river Acheron, and I couldn't see Percy. Black and white dots were slowing blinking into my eyes. Was I really suppose to go on this quest just to die of blood lost? Lame. I couldn't help it, I closed my eyes and passed out. 

When I woke up I was in a very comfortable bed. It was slightly better than my bed at cabin 13. I rubbed my eyes and let then adjust to the dark room. The walls, bedsheets, floors and ceiling were black. There were yellow and green lights illuminating the room slightly. There weren't many things in the room. A bed, giant closet and bathroom, flat-screen tv, and a few dressers and storage compartments. I almost smacked myself, this was my room! My room in my father's castle. Duh! I got out of bed and took a shower. I didnt bother to wrap a towel around my waist, i mean who was going to walk into my room anyways? I got dressed. I put on a pair of gray cuffed jeans that were ripped at the knees. At this point, I'm thinking ripped jeans were my signature clothing choice. I wore an oversized honey yellow T-shirt. I slipped on some ankle blue socks and white converse. I looked in the mirror. I could imagine Leo's stupid voice in my head. 'Looking good di Angelo!' I chuckled and left my room. I walked down the long hallways lined with green torches. I made my way down to the dining room. It was around 8am. Somebody was probably eating breakfast. When I walked into the black dining room, I saw Hades and Persephone eating at the table. I felt happy, even though Persephone and I had some differences, we had worked most of them out during my time that I've spend down here. She helped me go shopping for room decorations in the mortal world, and I've helped her in her garden quite a bit. Her hibiscus' and poppies were looking healthy thanks to me making mixtures of soil for them. I smiled and greeted them. 

"Hello Nico! It's good to see you again, We had the harpies bring you and Persesus here yesterday! He's still asleep, darling, but he should be up in about an hour."

Persephone genuinely smiled at me. Persephone was a very beautiful goddess. She had light brown hair that reached her lower back. Her skin was tanned and she had an immense amount of freckles. She had green eyes, and she always wore casual clothes. We both had about the same clothing styles so it wasn't unusual for us to trade T-shirts. Today she wore blue high waisted bell bottoms and a pale purple T-shirt. She had a flower crown placed gently on top of her head. She looked the opposite of my father. He was pale as the souls outside. His face was angilar and his hair was short and black. His toga and eyes were also black or dark brown, you could say, in some places. I sat down across from Persephone, and beside Hades. His plates worked just like the plates from camp. You though of a food, and there it was. I though of a cup of sugary coffee. You'd probably think that I would like black coffee, huh? No, yuck! I had a secret... I had a giant sweet tooth! If I hadent already been scolded by Hades about proper breakfast items, I would be having some sort of expresso pumped mocha right now. Instead I had to stick with sugared coffee. I took a few sips when a skeleton came into the room with Percy. He was wearing blue jeans, shoes, socks, and a light blue T-shirt. He looked uneasy, of course he was in Hades castle, that would make anyone nervous. The fact that my father hated Percy probably added to his uneasiness. He awakwardly sat down beside me and blue pancakes stacked themselves on his plate. He looked at Persephone, who gave his a smile. Hades, who scowled at him and continued his conversation with Persephone. And finally me. 

"Hey, good morning." 

I smiled at him. And took another sip of coffee. He smiled back and stifled a yawn. He1blinked at me groggedly, smiling. 

"Morning, are we going to get what we need and go?" 

"Nah, I was thinking we could stay here for a few days." 

I looked away from him and took another sip of coffee. When I glanced back at him he looked worried. I chuckled and slightly hit his arm. 

"I was joking, Perce. I'll ask Hades what he has for us after breakfast." 

Percy immediately loosened up and looked relieved. He exhaled air, and inhaled pancakes. Everyone was finishing breakfast. Persephone went elsewhere and left Percy, Hades, and me in the room. Hades crossed his arms and stared daggers at Percy, who tried his hardest not to make eye contact with him. The awkwardness in the room was to thick, you could cut it with a knife.


	15. CHAPTER 15

The tension in the room was unbearable. Percy was avoiding Hades and shooting me scared glances. I tried not to laugh. I cleared my throat and looked at my dad. 

"Dad were on a quest, as you know, and we heard that you had to give us something to help? Advice or a skeleton army or something?"

Hades gave Percy a glare and didn't even bother to look at me. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

He spat at Percy. Percy looked confused at first that Hades was talking to him. He looked up from the ground and still tried to avoid Hades eyes. Was he trying to be nice to Percy? 

"Nothing Hades." 

Percy answered in a braveish voice. Percy had cut himself, and just recently had to break up with Annabeth. He was going through some things. So of course there was something wrong with him. 

"Your father had asked me to see how you were. But if you don't want to tell me then whatever." 

Hades waved his hand dismissively. Percy's eyes flickered with uncertainty. Was he really going to tell Hades what he had done to himself? Was he going to tell his dad? It was pretty awakward to be standing there while Hades was giving Percy murderous looks and Percy was staring at the floor. I shifted my weight onto my other leg, and shoved my hands into my jean pockets. 

"Just tell him Annabeth and I broke up, and that I would like to talk to him as soon as possible." 

Percy puffed out to Hades. My eyes widened, hopefully Hades didn't take his tone as disrespectfulness. 

"Ah I see. So Percy," 

Hades stopped and though for a moment. He looked at me. I shifted uncomfortably. He scowled and looked angry all of a sudden. 

"Are you two dating? Perseus Jackson dating my son?" 

I panicked, are we dating? We haven't done anything! We haven't went on a first date like on a picnic or anything yet. So what were we? I looked at Percy, we locked eyes and I raised my eyebrows, waiting for his answer. 

"No were not dating." 

Percy confirmed to Hades, who gave an approving nod to us. I was so confused, I thought that we were, maybe? I mean, he did break up with Annabeth for me. But I guess that could be misinterpreted. I had to hold in tears. 

"Yeah so anyways, what are you suppose to give us?" 

Luckily my voice didn't crack. I was on the verge of tears but I need to get whatever Hades was suppose to get us. 

"Ah yes. So what I'm giving you is a dagger." 

A dagger. I went all the way down to my dads palace for a dagger. Great. 

"Percy, only you can pick it up. You must be the one to kill William's captor." 

Hades looked dead serious. Ha, dead serious. Percy shrugged and nodded his head 'yes'. Achlys said that Percy wouldn't be able to kill Will's captor, but Hades says he has to. I kept wondering who he'll have to kill, and if he can. Hades handed him the knife and Percy held it with ease. 

"You two must be on your way, I'll try to help you as mush as possible." 

That was surprising to hear from my father. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. 

"Come back to me Nico." 

I was amazed of the honesty of those words. I almost cried, again. I'd grown closer to Hades and Persephone over time, but I had no idea he felt so strongly about me. I smiled and nodded at him. He spared Percy one last glance, his expression was hard to make out. Was it hope? Regret, sorrow, worry maybe? They were all fused into his dark eyes. He opened the room's door and walked out, his black toga trailing behind him. 


	16. CHAPTER 16

Percy and I didn't say a word to each other. He would try to meet my eyes and I wouldn't even give him a glare. How could he say we weren't dating? We had something romantic between us, we've kissed, slept in the same bed, and he broke up with Annabeth for me. I wasn't mad. I was maybe, a little mad. But mostly I was confused. What were we? Two bros hanging out? Was it normal for two straight guy friends to kiss each other? I didnt think so...

"What's wrong Neeks?" 

Percy asked me. I could feel all of my emotions about to flow over. I stopped and faced him, gave him my meanest glare. I opened my mouth about to tell him.

"Hello Nico, Percy, were you two about to leave without saying goodbye?" 

Persephone chided happily from her garden. She was wearing overalls now, the overall knees were covered with dirt along with her hands, arms, and parts of her face. Her hair was in a bun with flowers sticking out of some places. She got up and wiped her dirty hands on her dirty overalls. As she got up she held out her hand to Percy. He shook it and smiled at her. 

"Hi," 

She said happily to Percy. 

"I'm Nico's stepmom!"

Percy raised his eyebrows. 

"Didn't you turn him into a plant once?"

Percy asked her, she chucked and waved her hand dismissively as I shuddered. 

"That was a long time ago dear. I trust that Hades gave you your dagger, Percy?"

She continued smiling and walked over to another part of her beautiful garden. She got back on her knees and continued digging up soil and planting various flowers that sprung out of her palms. 

"Um yes. Why?" 

She shrug and began gathering flowers together. The piled up about ten and picked them up. She stood up again and placed them in Percy's hands. He stood there awkwardly glancing at the flowers then at Persephone. She pulled a mason jar out of thin air and put it under Percy's hands. He put the flowers inside. Persephone put the jar's lid on and shook it a little, the flowers turned into a white liquid, and she handed me the jar. 

"I now understand that you have two identical mason jars and white liquids inside of them. When the time comes. You will eventually have to use both of them. They won't work unless both of them are used at the same time. One will harm one will take something important away from the user. I hope you pick wisely, I'll try to help you as much as possible." 

Persephone's face turned grim. She began working on her garden again, totally forgetting that we were still there. Percy and I looked at each other and walked away wordlessly. We reached an opening that took us out of the underworld. I sung an Italian lullaby that Bianca used to sing to me and the dirt opening crumbled. We walked out of the underworld and into a forest. I had no clue where we were, but luckily it was still light outside. We could just ask somebody that we see where we were. I reached for my backpack to put the mason jar in it. I remembered that I didn't put it on this morning and I panicked. But when I reached for it, there it was, and my sword was also on my side. I figured that either Persephone or Hades had given them to me at some point. My backpack reminded me of the marks from the harpies under my arms. I ran my hands under my arms and voila! They were healed! I decided that Hades had done that at some point too. Percy pulled me out of my thoughts by tugging on my sleeve. I shot him a glare. 

"What?" 

Yeah, maybe I was being a bit harsh. 

"That news paper says its June 17th. That means we have three days until the summer solstice, the deadline." 

Percy informed me in a grave tone. I looked at the newspaper's date and Percy was right. We had found the woman in the woods, but we still had no idea where Will was. 


	17. CHAPTER 17

Percy and I were sitting on a bench in a nearby park. Turns out that we were still in New York, yippee. We had no idea where we had to go. It was around 10pm. Percy and I hadn't spoken to each other since we learned that we only had three days till the deadline. I was rapidly losing hope. We had no way of being able to track down Will. And even if we did, was Percy going to kill whoever was holding him? I slouched on the bench and rested my face on my fist. There was no hope for Will, and I felt terrible about it. I would have to tell all of his siblings that he died before we could even figure out where he was. I could imagine all of them sobbing, I could imagine Kayla cursing me to speak in only rhymes, or Austin shooting an arrow between my eyes. I couldn't blame them, I don't know how distraught I would be if Hazel died. It was dark, but there was a faint glow in the distance on top of one of the park's hills. I tugged on Percy's hoodie sleeve. I must have woken him because he let out a grunt of gibberish words. I pointed to the pink glow.

"It's too dark for anything to be going on, let's see what it is." 

I insisted, pulling his sleeve and forcing him to get up. I slung my backpack on my back and walked alongside Percy. We walked the concrete sidewalk and made it to the top of the hill. A golden gazebo stood, with a pink light illuminating it. On one of the bench seats there was a tall slender woman. She had black hair and tan skin. We walked closer and I could see that she had dark greenish blue eyes, just like Percy's. Her eyes held a kind of mischievous glint. Like she would be really fun at parties. She looked so much like Percy that I knew it had to be Aphrodite. 

"Here we meet again! Oh you boys do have to stop following me!" 

She smiled with her perfect white teeth and laughed heartily. Percy and I took a bench seat across from her. She stood in the middle of the gazebo picking off morsels of food from a very nice looking food trolley. She would pick something up and look at us to see if we wanted anything. Neither of us did. She finally sat down and put her plate in her lap formally. She gazed at the both of us and smiled. I put my hand on my neck awkwardly. 

"I have done a wonderful thing!"

She announced. Percy and I glanced at each other. I was worried and curious at the same time. When a God says they've done something it usually means that the demigods will have to pay the consequences for it. Which was never fun. 

"You two will be the best thing since Orpheus and Eurydice! Their story was sad but they loved each other so much!"

Aphrodite sighed contently. Since that story ended with a woman dying and a man trying to kill himself every chance he got, I didn't think that mine and Percy's story would go so well either. 

"Goddess Aphrodite, what have you done, exactly?" 

I asked her. She beamed at me the widest smile. Which worried me more. 

"Nothing, other than sending you to find your good friend William Solace! You two can thank me when this is all over! Toodles!" 

Aphrodite called out to us. My ears popped and she sounded like she had a pillow over her face. I couldn't see Percy but I felt a hand trying to grab mine. I guessed it was Percy and grabbed it. Finally after a few seconds I could feel solid ground at my feet. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. My vision was still blurry but I could feel the cold damp grass beneath me. My hand was still intertwined with Percy's. I could hear him muttering gibberish. My eyes came in focus and all I could see were woods. I looked up to the sky and it was blue again. Either Aphrodite's methods of transportation wasn't the fastest, or we weren't in New York anymore. I stood up and looked for Percy. He was already up and trying to scope out the area with no such luck. He saw what I saw, woods. 

"There's water nearby, I can feel it."

Percy's water sonar in his brain was going off I guess. If there was water nearby than there should be a town or village close. Fingers crossed. Percy started walking. I somewhat had to jog to keep up with him. He had his eyes closed, just when I thought he would hit his face into a tree or almost fall over a bush, he ducked or went around it, just like the water was guiding him. We walked for about ten minuets, but I could hear the water's current. Percy opened his eyes and started to job with a giant smile on his face. He moved under branches and jumped over holes or bushes. I tried to keep up, but his excitement for water was leaving me in the dust. Finally we busted through the woods and came to a river. Percy jumped right in and slashed around. I laughed and walked over to the edge of the water. I took some sips and sat down. Percy swam up to me. His face was under water, all except for his eyes and the top of his head. He looked like an alligator, or maybe a crocodile, I don't know the difference. A glint of mischief raced across his eyes. I cocked my head and backed away from the water too late. Percy grabbed my and pulled me in, fully clothed. We splashed each other and laughed. 

"How am I suppose to dry off!?" 

I scoffed at him. My hair was sticking to my forehead and my oversized clothed were draping off of my small frame. I could feel my shoes and socks filling with water by the second, which was almost as good at tourture. 

"When we get out I can dry you off Ina second, son of Poseidon, duh!" 

Percy flicked my nose and splashed me some more. He acted just like a child, a super hyper one. We both laughed and swam around and splashed until I got tired. I lounged by the edge of the river and watched Percy do some laps in the water. Percy disappeared and came up beside me. He put his arm around my back and sighed contently. I gazed into his eyes. 

"So you said we weren't dating?"

Percy looked over to me and scrunched his eyebrows trying to remember. I shifted to look at him. He shook his head awkwardly after a kindle and put his hand on his neck. 

"I figured that if I told Hades that he wouldn't kill me." 

Percy looked away from me, then back, and smiled. 

"So are we?"

I questioned him. I honestly didn't know what we were. Two guys being guys? I didn't know. Percy's eyes became darker. He grabbed me by my hips and kissed me pasionately. A soft kind kiss from the heart. It wasn't needy or wanting it was just messy and perfect. We pulled away Percy smiled and looked at me lovingly. That look wasn't something I got often, even from Hazle. It warmed my insides.

"Does that answer your question?" 

I hummed in response and leaned into his chest. The water was warm and the sun was setting. Percy held onto me, I could stay like this forever. 

"Sickening." 


	18. CHAPTER 18

"Sickening." 

A female voice said behind us. I felt a sharp pain in my back. It felt like a dagger or a sword, maybe an arrow? Whatever it was it was digging deeper into my back. I winced and grinder my teeth in pain. I glanced at Percy and it seemed that he had something in his back too. He was his head leaned back and his breaths were shallow. I could see that the dagger, yes it was an dagger, was digging vertical to his shoulder blades, but further down his back. His Achilles heel! When he got dipped into the Styx the one part of his lower back was left undipped. The only other person who knew that was- 

"Absolutely sickening. I can't believe you left me for him." 

The girl said, her voice full of pure hatred. 

"Annabeth. What are you doing?"

Percy called out to her. Someone else scoffed. It was a boys voice now. 

"Do you mean what are we doing?" 

Was that Will? What the? We came here to rescue him and he's holding us a knife point!? With Annabeth? Why was she even here! 

"What are you two doing?"

I asked trying to turn over to see Will. Perhaps he was being possessed by a ghost or something. He was pressing the knife harder into my back keeping me from see I got him. Annabeth scoffed again. I really didn't like her.

"I'm taking Percy back. You don't deserve him. I don't know how you turned him gay, but he isn't! He loves girls, he loves me!" 

Annabeth said triumphantly. 

"Come on, Annabeth. We need to get them to the cabin."

Will told her. There was a cabin around here? And what did they need to get us to the cabin for? Hopefully they wouldn't kill us or something.

"Yeah. Right." 

I felt a drip of something drop on my head eyes drooped. I was feeling sleepy, the gentle water currents weren't helping. The water was warm and it passed by me soothingly. I tried to fight it off, but I fell asleep. 

Before I knew it I was awake. I was tied to a chair. I could feel the tight knots, I knew I couldn't get out. Instead I took in my surroundings. The cabin was dim and ragged. There was a fireplace, a covered window, and another room with a light in it. I didn't see Percy around. The whispers from the room caught my attention. It sounded like Annabeth and Will. Will came out of the door backwards. He was dragging a chair, with Percy tied to it! I'd never been so happy to see someone tied to a chair! Percy still looked unconscious and Will looked enraged. 

"Will. Will! We're here to rescue you from Annabeth. I don't know what she's said to you but Percy and I are here now!" 

I tried to convince Will. He looked at me and his anger washed away. He gazed at me lovingly, which made me fidget uncomfortably. He pulled Percy beside me and turned back to me. Will cupped my face.

"I love you so much Nico. Nothing's going to happen to you. After you left me and Percy left Annabeth, she had a great idea for all of us to get back together!"

I stared at him. He sounded absolutely crazy! But I nodded for him to continue. I wanted to hear Annabeth's hair brained plan. Will looked so excited to share the plan with me. 

"She's making a love potion and we're going to give it to you guys! It's the perfect way to get all of us back together!" 

He bounced on his feet and grinned at me with wide eyes. A love potion!? Those things were dangerous! Contrary to most beliefs not anyone could make a love potion. If you could get some from a god or goddess, whoever you give it to better be immortal. The potion has the same outcome to a demigod as if they drank too much nectar. It would burn you up from the inside and make you combust. Not the funnest thing to do on an afternoon, huh? 


	19. WHAT TO BE MY EDITOR??

Hey guys, so as you've probably noticed there are some grammer and spelling mistakes in my writing :/ I need an editor. As my editor, I'll send you my chapter via email, before posting it. You'll read over it, correct mistakes and send my work back to me. I cant pay you but I'll take chapter suggestions from you and shout you out at the beginning and the ending of the chapters. 

My email is @speedwaydonut7@gmail.com   
Message me if you want to be my editor! Thanks.


	20. CHAPTER 19

Will left the room in silence. It feel like hours before Percy woke up (probably like 20 minutes). But finally he was stirring. I couldn't tell if it was night or day, since the only window was covered. I entertained myself by trying to morph the shadows into animals. I made a fish but I failed at trying to morph a cow. Anyways Percy woke up. He bobbed his head and groggily opened his eyes. He yawned and tried to move his arms. He snapped wide awake. He struggled to move his arms and gave up when he realized his hands were tied to the chair. He glanced around the room not seeing me, and rested his head on his shoulders. His head lazily rolled over to me. He looked at me and smiled slyly. I wordlessly raised my eyebrows. 

"Fancy meeting you here, huh?" 

He said in a half hearted seductive tone as he gave me a toothy grin. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Thank the gods we're on speaking terms again. I don't think I could bear sitting beside him until our death, and not talking the whole time. Unbeknownst to most people, I talk. A lot. I chuckled at him. 

"Yeah, I suggested them to tie us up so we could have some quality time together." 

I wriggled my eyebrows suggestively at him. He stared at me for a second, trying to see the joke. Finally he laughed and hung his head. 

"But really," 

Percy said to me in a serious tone. He looked up to me with dull sea green eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" 

I huffed. I didn't know. I didn't know where they took us. I didn't know how to get untied. And I didn't know any ways for us to escape. Where we are... 

"Percy! They took us from the lake. Annabeth probably carried you, and Will carried me, right?" 

Percy nodded his head. 

"Try to tune into the lake! They couldn't have carried us far, we'd have been too heavy!" 

At last we finally had hope. Maybe Percy could summon the water and make it untie us or something. Or at the very least, Percy could re-energize with it.

"Nico, seriously, I'm so glad you came with me." 

Percy smiled brightly at me. I was glad he felt that way, I know I haven't been much help on this quest. Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. I sat there for a few seconds. Maybe we were too far away from the lake. Percy grunted and opened his eyes. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. 

"We're too far away." 

He informed me in a monotone voice. I dropped my head. We were going to be fed love nectar and die in a cabin. Some heroes we were. I could hear Annabeth and Will's hushed whispers growing louder from behind the door. Percy and I glanced nervously at the door. Suddenly the door swung open and Annabeth stormed out with her dagger. She made a beeline to me. Her eyes were red. That defiantly wasn't normal, and practically snarled at me. She got behind me and grabbed my hair, pressing her dagger to my neck, she drew blood. Will ran out of the room after a few seconds. I could hear him gasp. 

"Annabeth, what are you doing!?" 

He sounded like he was shocked. She pressed the blade harder onto my neck, making a few drops of blood glide down my skin. 

"I knew that Percy loved Nico. Why on earth he would love you," 

She spat at me. The hatred in her voice was prominent. She again pressed the blade slightly harder. I winced. 

"Is beyond me. So I figured, if Percy loves you, then I'll have to kill you. We have loved each other since we were twelve, and your not going to come between that."

Annabeth's voice sounded far away. I wasn't blacking out, so her voice actually sounded like that. 

"Annabeth,"

Percy grabbed her attention. I glanced at him. He was smiling gently at her. 

"I do love you. I'm over Nico, your the only one I love." 

Percy voice was tender but a bit forced. Maybe if he talked to her she would believe him, and not kill me. Will stood by the door like a statue, he watched the scene unfold in horror. 


	21. CHAPTER 20

Percy 

Annabeth had gone crazy. I think she was possessed by something. When she came out of the room with Will in toe, her eyes were red, not grey. When she bust into the room and pressed a knife to Nico's neck, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't really do anything, my hands were tied. Maybe if I got on her good side, talked her down a bit, she would believe me and untie me. Or at least not kill Nico. 

"Annabeth, I do love you, I'm over Nico, your the only one I love." 

I tried to reason with her. My voice was sickly sweet. Her eyes flickered with uncertainty. If I didn't know better, I'd say that her red eyes also flickered to grey. She narrowed her eyes at me grinned. I looked to Will. He was standing by the door Annabeth and him came out of. He watched Annabeth in disbelief. Annabeth looked to Will, to me, and then to Nico. Annabeth ran the dagger along Nico's neck fast. Nico went limp. No, Nico. He couldn't be dead. Blood was seeping out of his neck. His shoulders moved rigidly. His breathing must have been shallow and frenzied. I'd I could get out of this rope I could save him. I tried to move, I tried to call water, but nothing worked. I was useless. And I was going to let Nico die because of it. I dropped my head and cried. I could hear Annabeth laughing. I looked up to Will. He wasn't crying, he wasn't showing any emotions at all. He stood by the door, frozen. Suddenly his whole demeanor changed. He became angry and charged at Annabeth yelling. They both fell to the floor, knocking over Nico in his chair. Will was on top of Annabeth, she looked surprised at Will. 

"How could you do this! We had a deal, why would you kill Nico?!"

Will was sobbing but still hitting Annabeth. She swung her arm and lodged her dagger into Will's side. Right below his ribs. His face went blank, he looked at me and grabbed his side. Annabeth laughed and took her dagger out of him. Will hunched over and stopped breathing. Annabeth got up and used her shirt to clean off her bloody dagger. She chuckled and looked at me. I stared at her in horror. She killed two of my friends, she killed two of her friends. There was so thing seriously wrong with her. I couldn't see her doing this just because we broke up. I always thought she had a thing for Piper anyways. She walked over to me nod sat on my thigh, she swung her arm around me. Her dagger vertically ran from my chin to my collar bone. I winced and kept my eyes closed. She leaned in and pressed her blade deeper on my throat. Her lips were right beside my ear. She whispered to me,

"How does it feel to have killed two of your friends? Your useless Perseus Jackson. You watched two of your friends die, and didn't do a fucking thing." 

She pulled away from my ear and smiled at me. My anger flared, all of my emotions poured out of my body. I felt a puller in my lower gut, I channeled it and sent the feeling coursing through my body, the cabin started shaking. Annabeth looked around worried, she leapt off of me and readied her dagger to fight whatever was making the cabin shake. Water burst through the window it knocked Annabeth over and filled the room at an alarming rate. It hit my knees in a matter of seconds. I immediately regained my strength, I ripped through the the roped and grabbed Nico. I concentrated on making a bubble around Nico's head to keep him breathing. I untied him and swam out of the door Annabeth and Will came through the earlier. Through the front door and out of the cabin. Nico and I fell onto the ground. The water 8nsids of the cabin came flooding out of every door and window. Annabeth slid out of the front door, barley conscious. I looked from her to Nico. I rushed to Nico and checked his pulse. Nothing. I put my hear to his mouth and nose. He wasn't breathing.


	22. CHAPTER 21

I remembered the two white liquids in the mason jars. One would heal, one would take something away. 50/50 chance. That was good enough to for me. I looked around for Nico's black book bag. It was on the ground a few yards away. I ran over to it and got the jars. I felt something else, it was sharp. I pulled out the black blade that Hades had given me before. I looked to Annabeth. I had to kill her, Hades said that I had to. I'd loved Annabeth since we were twelve. Even if we weren't dating I still held her close to my heart. As a friend and even as a sister. But this was a quest, I had to do it. I approached her. She fluttered her eyes opened and looked at me. She grabbed my hand with the dagger in it. She moved our hands to her chest, hovering over her heart. I shook my head no, tears were rolling down my face. I was weak, Achlys was right, I can't kill Will's captor, I can't kill Annabeth. I looked back down to her, she smiled and pressed my hands down. She let out a small gasp.

"You have to, Percy. I love you."

She whispered to me. A tear slipped out of her eyes. I wiped it away and held her tightly. The dagger punctured her skin, straight down, to her heart. I held her lifeless body and cried. I remembered nico and gathered the jars and took them over to his body. I made a quick decision and opened one of the jars. I cradled Nico and opened his mouth. I lifted his chin up and slowly poured all of the liquid down his throat. I opened the other one and downed it as fast as possible. It tasted sour, but other than that, bland. Nico's face contorted into a grim expression. He was alive! Tears went down my face again, this time they were because I was happy! I hovered over Nico. I can't believe he's alive! But if he's alive, then I must have drank the liquid that did something bad. I pushed that though out of my head, I was just glad Nico wasn't dead. Nico opened his eyes and grabbed my hands. We both smiled. I picked him up and helped him stand. We had completed the quest. The sun had already set so the sky was dark. Nico and I mourned Annabeth and Will's deaths by praying to the gods for them. We buried them in shallow graves. We figured that we could shadow travel to camp or someplace close and walk or get a taxi the rest of the way. Nico and I finally left. He grabbed my hand and shadow traveled us away. My ears popped, I could hear faint screams and my body heated up immensely. Shadow traveling was a quick way to get around, but I would hate to do this all the time. My body started tingling and my ears popped again. My feet landed on solid ground and it took me a second to ground myself. I looked over to Nico, he was paler than before and there were beads of sweat running down his face. He fell onto me. I looked around, we were still in some woods. Up ahead I could see cars riding by. I dragged Nico over to the road and looked around for details as to where we were. There were four lane highways, a bunch of exits onto different roads, giant buildings and so, so many lights everywhere. There weren't any defining signs, so I had no clue where we were. Nico stood up.

"I don't know where we are but I can shadow travel one more time to New York."

Nico grabbed my hand again. My ears popped, the heat, the tingeling, and my ears popping again.


	23. CHAPTER 22

This time when I stepped out of the shadows I immediately fell. The smell of wherever we were was atrocious. It burned my nose. The air was damp and it was dark. I tugged on Nico's sleeve. He grunted.

"Sleep... I'm so exhausted... From... Shadow traveling..."

Nico hummed and went to sleep on the ground. I took in my surroundings. We were in a cave, I could see the entrance up ahead. I walked out of the cave and was met with exactly what I figured, the underworld. Nico must have been thinking of his dad or his room or something. I was about to walk back into the cave when I saw one of the ghosts floating some ways away from me. I squinted my eyes to get a better look. No, it couldn't be. I ran about 10 yards to get to the ghost. It was a woman, she floated around aimlessly. She went in circles, her face was fixed to be blank for all enternaty. I recognized her instantly, my mom. I panicked, maybe I got the liquid that took something away, and it took away my mother. I tried to reach out to her but my hands went right through her pale body, like I was grabbing air. I started to panic. My mom was dead because of me. She whirled around in a circle not even noticing her son standing in front of her. I couldn't take this, Annabeth dead, my mom dead. I sunk down to the hard ground. The jagged rocks dug in my jeans and the back of my thighs. I crossed my legs and buried my face in my hands. My tears gushed out of my eyes. I cried. I cried for killing my mom, for killing Annabeth and Will. And for letting Nico down. Here I am sitting in the underworld crying on the ground, some hero I am. Nico has practically carried me this whole way, I should be the one leading this quest. I'm the oldest and most experienced. My tears dried up and I looked around. My mom was still swirling aimlessly in a circle as she was before. I was about to get back up and check on Nico in the cave when she turned to me with wide eyes. She could see me? I stood up and walked to her. She started to glow, I mean, she was already glowing, but she was getting brighter and brighter. The plain around us was illuminated by her until she popped. Popped? Yeah, that's right, she vanished with a little popping sound, like the one you make with your mouth.

Before I could blink she was replaced with giant creatures. They were about 7 feet tall and a mixture of brown and black. Onyx like Nico's eyes, if you will. There was three of them surrounding me. I stared at them and grabbed Riptide out of my pocket. These creatures looked familiar. I thought back to the times I had the pleasure of being in Tartarus. I remember these guys, when Annabeth and I fell into here- my stomach sunk. Was it because I was remembering Annabeth or because I knew exactly what these things were? Arai. Daughters of Nyx, if you killed them, all the curses that the dead have given to you, actually come true. I know firsthand that you do not want to kill those things. The creatures sunk down to about 4 feet. They were an onyx color, blending into the dark, they had wings, long talons, and a hideous mixture between a woman's and a birds face. The middle arai stepped closer to me as I backed up from her.

"Your mother is all well, Perseus Jackson. We come baring a gift."

My mom isn't dead? I sighed a breath of relief. Sweat beaded down my face. So far gifts during this quest haven't been all that helpful, so don't judge me if I'm a little nervous about their "gift".

"What is it?"

I asked confidently. I popped the cap off of Riptide and kept it at my side. The bronze gave off a light that made the arai back away from me and hiss. The middle arai stood her ground.

"A gift from a goddess."

The arai took out a golden mist and blew it right into my face. I staggered back and closed my eyes. The mist felt like a liquid spreading across my face, it was warm and pooling around my eyes. I could hear Riptide hitting the ground and the arai flying away, cackling. I hit a wall and fell down. The warm sensation around my eyes felt like it was starting to disappear. I rubbed my eyes for good measure and opened them. Now I know I opened my eyes because I could feel cold air hitting my pupils. But I couldn't see a thing. Everything was pitch black which was normal for the underworld but this was different. I couldn't see a single thing.


	24. CHAPTER 23

Nico

When I woke up I knew I was in the underworld. I sat up and contorted my body in every angle and shape that couldn't be good for my back, stretching. I remembered everything from the last few hours. Annabeth, Will, and most importantly, Percy. I didn't know where I stood with Percy. Sometimes he seemed hostile and cold, other times he's happy and talkative. I figured since Annabeth died he would be distant. I looked around the... Cave? Yeah, cave. I looked around the cave for him. He was no where in sight. I sighed and got up from the uncomfortable stone ground. I could see the end of the cave not too far from where I was just sleeping. I figured Percy had gone out to see around hopeful he hadn't ventured too far, that would not be a wise thing to do here.  
I made my way out of the cave. I let my eyes adjust to the light outside. Though it was still rather dark, the sky had a reddish tint which made some very dim light. I blinked a few times and looked around. Mostly rocks, rock walls, rock floor, and some very nice and decorative rocks in every corner of everywhere, but luckily no monsters, and... A dark black blob curled up in a corner? I figured that was Percy. I walked over to where two rock walls met and went up for a few hundred feet. I could make out Percy's blue jeans and hoodie. Riptide sat a few feet away glowing faintly in sword form. I picked up Riptide and walked over to Percy. I smiled and poked him on the shoulder. Instead of him looking at me and saying something playful and funny, he jumped and curled more into the corner. He turned his head and looked at me with wide eyes. We both looked at each other in shock. His eyes weren't sea green, they were milky white. They didn't focus on anything, they stared off behind me and looked away. I crouched down and slowly put my hands on his shoulders.

"Percy what happened to you? Your- your eyes...?"

I didn't want to say it, I knew he knew. He put his hands on mine and leaned into me. His eyes looked off into the distance. What in the world happened? How long was I asleep? Percy reached his shaky hand up to me. He felt my face and his hand lingered on my jaw. He held onto my shirt with his other hand like his life depended on it.

"Um well you were asleep so I walked out of the cave. Then I saw my mom's ghost,"

I sharply inhaled, Sally couldn't be dead. I help Percy closer to me.

"She's not dead though, it was some arais somehow making a ghost that looked like my mom appear."

I let out a sigh, thanks the Gods.

"One of them blew a powder into my face and now I can't see. I don't know ma- maybe I'm blind... I can't be useful when I can't see anything Nico."

Percy started to cry. I don't know why he couldn't see or if he ever would be able to again. We had to get back to Camp Half Blood maybe Chiron would, be able to heal him.

"I'm gonna pick you up okay?"

I announced to Percy so he wouldn't freak out when I lifted him. He nodded and stared off into the distance. I thought back to the quest prophecy, 'on a quest one shall not see' it must have meant Percy. I hope it only meant Percy. I picked him up and walked him over to a shadow. I told him we were shadow traveling to Camp. His shaky hands clamped onto my shirt for dear life. We sunk into the shadows. It was completely black and cold. My whole body was tingling and my ears popped. All of which was normal and took some getting used to when you shadow traveled. We landed on grass and I held onto Percy to keep him standing. I looked around, we were in the woods near the Camp Half Blood barrier. We walked through the barrier to camp. Campers that were at the arena and near the Pegasus staples came over to congratulate us for our quest. They saw Percy looking around with milky white eyes and started to whisper about him and point at him. I ignored them and walked to the Big House with Percy. Chiron was sitting on the front porch in his wheelchair. Mr. D was inside, probably hoping we don't make it back or brooding about having to always drink grape juice or something. Chiron jumped out of his wheelchair and took his centaur form.

"What happened?"

I navigated Percy up the few stairs leading to the Big House porch. Chiron looked into Percy's eyes. Percy reached out and felt Chiron's face.

"Arai blew something onto my face, now I can't see."

Percy simply told Chiron. His hands fell to his sides and he looked off behind Chiron's shoulder.

"I've got you dear boy, we'll have you fixed in no time."

Chiron held onto Percy, he looked over to me.

"Nico, go tell the Athena cabin about Annabeth and the Apollo cabin about William, please."

I nodded and watched Chiron take Percy into the House. I ran off to the Athena cabin.


	25. CHAPTER 24

I wasn't looking forward to telling the Athena cabin about their sister. Annabeth was their head counselor, and most importantly, one of their siblings. I was standing on their doorstep. The Athena cabin was the plainest of all the cabins. It was neat and spotless with a few handmade owl statues in the front garden. I knocked on the door twice. Vivian Lax, one of Annabeth's sisters, opened the door. She opened it smiling but dropped it like she was expecting someone else.

"Yeees?"

She greeted me.

"Can I come in? I have some news."

She looked at me trying to decide what expressions I had on. Sadness, regret, pity? She opened the door all the way and stepped back to let me in. I'd never been in the Athena cabin before, and I don't want to ever be in it again. Surprisingly it was trashed, messes everywhere! There were charts, graphs, and blueprints stuck up on the wall. Scrolls and loose papers on the floors. There were notebooks, pens, pencils, and weapons on people's bunks. About ten of Annabeth's siblings were staring at me. Some of them were in their bunks, some were in the back of the cabin hovering over a blueprint on a desk. I felt uncomfortable, but they needed to know. I cleared my throat to grab everyone's attention, about four other heads popped out of bunks to look at me.

"Percy and I just got back from a quest."

Some of them rolled their eyes, yeah, they already knew that.

"As you know... And we saw Annabeth."

Thought some of the kid's attention was getting onto other things, my words about Annabeth brought it back to me. They were all staring at me again.

"She um... She's dead."

Most of the kids didn't react for a few seconds. The kids in the very back blinked a few times before looking at their sisters and brothers. They all bursted into tears. Some held each other and some were still in disbelief. I stood there awkwardly, but I defiantly understood their pain.

"I'm sorry."

I said to them before walking past Vivian, and out of the cabin. I exhaled, and made my way to the Apollo cabin. This was going to be hard. I knocked on the cabin door. Austin answered.

"Hey Nico! How was the quest with Percy?"

Austin opened the door and grabbed my arm, pulling me inside. All of Will's siblings let out some hey's and hi's to me. The cabin was loud as usual. People were singing and playing various instruments. An arrow or two was stuck to the walls, and just like the Athena cabin, the Apollo cabin was a mess. There was sheet music everywhere, sticky notes with song lyrics on the walls, and all sorts of beautiful artwork everywhere. There were sport equipment lying on the floor and pushed under beds or into corners. 

"Good good. But I have some... Bad news."

Austin's smile fell and he looked at me with a frown. His hand went to his hair, just like Will would do when he was worried or nervous.

"Ha, bad news? What, is karaoke cancelled tonight?"

Austin sounded like he already knew the news. Will hadn't been back in weeks, he knew something was wrong.

"Will is dead."

Austin stood there looking at me. The Apollo cabin went silent, which almost never happens. Most of them burst into tears and did most of what the Athena cabin did. Some looked around in disbelief, others held onto their sisters and brothers crying on their shoulders. Before I could make my leave and go back to the Big House, Austin, Kayla, and most of Will's other siblings embraced me into a group hug. They held onto me and cried into my shirt and shoulders. I looked at them and started to cry too. Will had been my bests friend. Even after he found out I was gay, even after I sent Octavian to his death, and even after I tried to avoid him for a while. Will was truly my bestfriend. I held onto as many of the Apollo campers as I could, as tight as I could. I wanted them to know I was truly sorry. Even though I didn't loose Will as a brother, I lost him as a friend.


	26. CHAPTER 25

Percy

I would tell you what happened while I was in the big House but, I couldn't really see. I mostly spaced out, all I could hear was Chiron whispering to someone. Probably Mr. D because I could hear him talking normally in a monotone voice, like he couldn't care less that I was blind. He said something along the lines of 'Perry Johnson still has to participate in capture the flag this week, he gets no special treatment.' I was sitting on a couch at this point.

"Percy, boy, you will be able to see soon, but you'll have to trust me."

Chiron told me gently. I scrunched my nose. I trusted Chiron fine, but the idea of not seeing what he was doing somewhat troubled me. Still I nodded 'ok' to him. I could feel him grab my face and tilt my head up. I felt a freezing cold liquid being poured on my eyes. I flinched and jerked away from him slightly.

"It's ok Percy."

Chiron said to me in a soft voice. I let the liquid sit on my eyelids. It felt like it was getting colder by the second. After a few minuets it felt like it was all gone.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

I asked Chiron. Excitement was evident in my voice. Finally, I'd be able to see again!

"Yes, your fine now, let's see if it worked."

All I needed to hear was yes. I immediately opened my eyes. I could see again! I looked around and saw the Big House's brown walls. The red shag carpets, pictures on the walls, the wooden windows, and Mr. D sitting at a table in the corner. He looked at me and grunted.

"Now that you're all well, Johnson,"

Mr. D said politely, which was so uncommon, especially to me, that I had to remind myself to blink. He was smiling, not evilly or anything, just a nice little smile. He was making me feel somewhat scared by how nice he was being to me.

"Get out."

His nice smile slid off of his face and he had the same blank expression as always. Yeah, that was the regular Mr. D. I hopped off of the sofa Chiron lead me to earlier. I waved goodbye to both of them. All I heard was Mr. D huffing as I left. Nico had gone off to the Athena and Apollo cabins to tell them about Will and Annabeth. I figured I'd sit at his cabin until he came back. I walked over to the big black cabin to the left of the Zeus cabin and sat on the stairs. About ten minuets later I thought of going off to the beach but I saw Nico's short skinny figure coming out of the Apollo cabin a few yards away.

"Hey Percy!"

Nico called to me once he noticed I was sitting on his steps. He jogged up to me smiling and leaned forward to look into my eyes. His eyes were tinted red, like he just got done crying. I smiled at him and he jumped back.

"You can see!"

I laughed and scratched my neck. It's been really confusing with the quest and all. Before the quest I broke up with Annabeth for Nico. I know I still like him and he likes me, but I wasn't sure what we were to each other. Two really good friends with benefits? Two dudes that are really close and kiss sometimes? Thays crazy... Unless... Nico sat down beside me on the steps. His mouth opened and closed like he wanted to say something and it just wouldn't come out. His cheeks filled with air and he huffed loudly. Before Nico finally said something. 

"Look, Perce,"

Next chapter will be the last one, thank you guys for reading this, I know it probably dragged on in some places and I will try to get better at dialouge in the future, but thank you so much for all the support on my first fanfiction and story on wattpad! You all are great and I hope you guys have a wonderful day//night!!


	27. CHAPTER 26

I turned back to Nico, he was biting his bottom lip and drawing blood, his eyes were glaring at the bottom step, and his hands were on his knees. He turned to me and looked into my eyes. His dark onyx eyes were the color of aging tree bark. Just as trees, he held so much wisdom, he had been through many of things, yet, he never talked about them, he had aged, and he defiently has learned and forgotten more information than any demigod at camp.

"Before the quest I know we had something. Annabeth and you broke up, and we got to know each other better. I want to start over, go back to before the quest happened. Just me and you together. I-,"

Nico was talking fast. Kind of like Leo. If you didn't know Leo personally, you would hardly be able to understand him. He talks fast, and at the same time he's waving his arms, making movements with his hands, and sometimes he dances around. Not to mention his switching between Spanish and English all the time. Which is pretty hard to get used to when you don't speak Spanish, take it from me. Nico's voice wavered, but he began again.

"I don't know what we are, but I would love to be your boyfriend, Percy."

I sat there in awe. I was surprised that Nico was the one to say that first! I was so happy and excited. Before Nico could make some awkward gesture, or before he apologized, I jumped on him. He let out some kind of high pitched shrieking noise. He and I fell off of the steps. I held him against my body in a hug, my face was buried him his neck and I was laughing. Nico and I were boyfriends! We could watch Disney movies all the time, we could make dinner together! Things we could do filled my head, we could do all the things I was too shy to do with Annabeth before! Nico laughed and pushed me off of him. I gave him my best puppies eyes. He laughed again and flicked my ear.

"Ow Nico... That's no way to treat your boyfriend now is it?"

I held onto my ear like it really hurt (it didn't) and pouted. He smiled.

"Well tackling me like that is no better Perseus Jackson."

He held up his hand and shaped it into a mouth.

"Now is it?"

He said in a high pitch voice, mocking me. I laughed loudly at him.

"First, it's called a hug, your gonna have to get used to those, young man." 

I waved my finger in his face just like my mom had done so many times to me in the past. 

"Second, my voice sounds nothing like that and you know it!"

"Young man!? I'm about five times your age!" 

We both laughed and got up. We walked into his cabin discussing what we're going to do. Turns out that Nico has never seen Finding Nemo! Well guess who's going to mouth the whole movie to impress him?

Aphrodite POV

I looked down at them from Olympus. They looked absolutely perfect together. Annabeth was no good for Percy. She made him feel useless and stupid. I am the goddess of love after all, I couldn't stand by and let them think that was love. Don't get me started on Will and Nico. They had nothing in common. Their relationship would have been William straying Nico further and further from himself. The son of Apollo wouldn't have understood the hardships Nico had been through, and he never would have. Now Percy and Nico. A match made in Olympus! They were walking into Nico's cabin, off to watch movies, as every couple should. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see my son, Eros, God of love.

"Eros dear! Come sit by mother!"

Eros sat beside me on my couch. He stared into my mirror that was showing Nico and Percy. Nico was now play fighting Percy. Understandably so, I do have to admit. Percy reciting the whole Finding Nemo movie was bound to be annoying.

"Hello mother. What are you doing?"

Eros asked me while watching Nico and Percy fight with an amused smile. I looked away wistfully.

"Making something that will last forever. During life and after death. Love, my dear son."

END

And there you have it folks, this story is done! Thank you for all the support, it is much appearicated! I dont know what I'll write next... Guess you'll have to stick around to find out, tune in next week- But seriously guys, thank you all for the votes and comments!! Love yall! 


End file.
